Bienvenido al Infierno, Sirius Black
by Shrezade
Summary: Porque lo sientes, Sirius. Sé que sientes que estás engañosamente vivo y profundamente muerto.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo en el que se desarrolla este fic no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a J.K.

Hace tiempo que tenía esta idea en mente, si soy sincera. Y al fin, tras mucho tiempo de elaboración y pruebas varias, aquí os muestro el resultado. Cabe decir, que a ello a contribuido **Metanfetamina**, quién siempre está dispuesta a leer y opinar acerca de los escritos de esta ninfa, y es algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecida. :)

Y ahora sí, sin más, os dejo con este breve relato, que espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

* * *

Bienvenido al Infierno, Sirius Black

No lo sabes. No sabes que te estoy viendo, que si conservase la capacidad de respirar, estaría en este instante llenando mis pulmones del mismo aire viciado –el perfume del alcohol, el hedor de días sin tocar agua y jabón, el aroma nauseabundo de la tristeza. Olor a Sirius– que estás inhalando y expirando, con esa irregularidad que tanto te caracteriza, con esa lengua casi fuera. Con esa hipnótica aura canina que te rodea, que te hace ser. Que me anula.

Te caes. Se tropiezan tus pies descalzos con las botellas de cristal, vaciadas ya sin pudor, que restan esparcidas por la alfombra –ilustre alfombra de los no tan ilustres Black– sin vergüenza alguna. Te das de bruces contra el suelo y yo reprimo el impulso de acudir a ti, de ayudarte a levantar ese cuerpo maltrecho por tu propia humillación. No puedo acudir, entiéndelo aun en tu ignorancia. No sabes que estoy aquí. No sabes que te estoy viendo. No debes saberlo.

Sé que la habitación te da vueltas. Sé, como si yo mismo lo estuviese sintiendo, que las paredes y los objetos que las adornan –cuadros barrocos, candelabros de oro, mierda Black– giran a una velocidad escabrosa que te marea. Que te cansa. Que –aunque jamás lo reconozcas, ni siquiera en este estado de lamentable ebriedad – te asusta. Porque todo lo rápido te acojona, Sirius Black. Por eso siempre te has ocupado de ir un paso por delante de los demás. Y en tu ambición, te equivocaste al querer avanzarte al Tiempo. Estúpido. Siempre serás más Black de lo que yo fui jamás. Ojalá pudiese gritarte que lo asumieses de una puta vez. Pero no puedo. No debes saber.

Y sigues. Sigues bebiendo mientras fijas tus ojos en el espejo que, frente a ti, se alza con una dignidad que ni tú ni yo poseeremos jamás.

Me pregunto qué debe ser eso que ves en tu reflejo –puede que sea ese azul que se disuelve en tu mirada, cada vez más oscuro, cada segundo más opaco– que te tiene hipnotizado. Cualquiera que te observase de espaldas, sin ver tu rostro, diría que tu fijación por tu reflejo es un signo más de aquel egocentrismo que se dibujaba antaño en las comisuras de tu boca, en el orgullo de tu melena, en el rugido de ese trasto muggle al que llamabas _moto_.

Qué ilusión. Quizás tan efímera como tu vanagloriada seguridad.

La realidad es que te contemplas porque no reconoces ese rostro roto que te devuelve el espejo. Azkaban y su fuerza demencial te han sumido en una permanente locura. Azkaban y sus dagas invisibles han rasgado tus entrañas, más allá de la piel, dejando abiertas heridas que sabes que el tiempo no cicatrizará. Azkaban ha asesinado a Sirius Black. Y ambos lo sabemos. Aunque no sepas que yo estoy aquí.

Inclinas el torso, recoges del suelo una botella que aún acuna líquido en su interior, y la llevas hasta tus labios, que la reciben sedientos de olvido. La cabeza hacia atrás, los pies separados, el fantasma de tu cabellera cayendo por tus ojos cerrados. Los dedos crispados en torno al vidrio, y la garganta trabajando frenéticamente, engullendo el mata mierda que no bebes, absorbes.

Desgraciado Sirius. Si te vieses vomitarías. Vomitarías de asco, de vergüenza; vomitarías de pena, de impotencia.

Y ahora vomitas, sacas con arcadas que suenan a llanto todo lo que hace horas que almacenas en un vacío de tu interior que no está dispuesto a llenarse. Pero vomitas de embriaguez, de mareo. Vómito de borracho. Vómito de perdedor.

Un hilo de saliva oscura cae de tu labio inferior, y mancha la alfombra sobre la que has caído, derrotado. Toses. Toses como queriendo escupir.

Y te cansas. Te cansas de estar tirado, como nunca lo has estado, a los pies del espejo Black que te muestra la vívida imagen de la compasión: un deshecho en forma de cuerpo de hombre, de hombre cuya belleza aniquiló el paso del tiempo y una vejez prematura en las cárceles de la cruel Azkaban. Ah, quizás estés cansado, después de todo, de ser tú.

Intentas alzarte, codos flexionados y palmas haciendo fuerza contra el suelo, pero caes. Pruebas a desafiar al idiota del espejo, que curiosamente tiene la misma mirada vacía que tú, y no lo logras. Tu orgullo Gryffindor quizás también fue engullido por la varita del Lord, como las vidas de esos amigos tuyos que erróneamente hiciste tu familia. Orgullo Gryffindor que creo jamás existió, pues si no estaría ahora bramando colérico por la asumida derrota. Y no puedo evitar preguntar qué es lo que crees tú, oh primogénito.

Permíteme revelarte que crees estar acabado. Permíteme iluminarte desde mi callada no-existencia, que eso que ves en tus ojos es el vacío del que ni vive ni muere.

El fantasma de tu orgullo perdido te azota, vil, demandante, y entonces vuelves a intentarlo, vuelves a apoyarte y alzar tu torso. Mas caes. Caes de nuevo. Y no te das cuenta que aunque logres levantar tu cuerpo y mantenerte en pie sobre este suelo, seguirás cayendo. Permanentemente.

Está cerca tu final. Y lo ves. Lo ves en ti. Lo hueles en el aire, lo saboreas en el alcohol, lo sientes en el bajo vientre. Lo sabes.

Exhausto, fallido, te das la vuelta, quedando tu espalda contra el suelo, tu rostro de cara al mugriento techo, tu vista lejos de tu reflejo.

Sí. Lo sabes.

Mas no lo aceptas. Por ello, mañana –como todos los mañanas– te levantarás con esos aires de triunfador y seguirás luchando. Perseguirás como un chucho fiel al Potter que ves en ese pseudo héroe de su hijo, y sucumbirás ante ese niño imaginando que esos ojos –vivos, fieros– son los de la brava Evans. Intentarás reír con Lupin con esa actitud de por los viejos tiempos, que esconde un patético intento de volver a eras ya pasadas, a una juventud perdida e irrecuperable. A una felicidad tan marchita como tú. Y entonces, cuando caigas en la cuenta de lo que se esconde tras tus actos –puros fantasmas, recuerdos que pretendes materializar– ahogarás tu mierda en Snape durante el día, igual que al caer la noche lo haces entre botellas y pérdida de dignidad.

Colocas un brazo sobre tus ojos cerrados, crispas los labios en una mueca de desagrado e, inesperadamente, rompes a reír. Carcajadas rotas, sonoras, que llenan la estancia y retumban en las paredes, irónicamente vivas, espeluznantemente dementes.

Porque lo sientes. Sé que sientes que estás engañosamente vivo y profundamente muerto. Y no puedo más que desearte, si me permites, desde las sombras, pues no hay que manchar la memoria de antiguas costumbres, que te dé mi más sincera bienvenida a la maldita eternidad que se cierne sobre ti, en la que tendremos toda la intemporabilidad del inframundo para encontrarnos, conversar, y maldecirnos mutuamente por lo inmensamente Black que seremos hasta el fin de los días de este Mundo.

_Bienvenido al Infierno, Sirius Black._

* * *

No tengo nada más a añadir, realmente. Así que esperando no haberos defraudado, me retiro dignamente a mis aposentos a la espera de vuestras opiniones. :)


End file.
